


Proof of Existence

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: When Keith lost his father when he was seven, someone came to fetch him...And he finds himself extremely okay with that.(Basically an offshoot from Stranger of Eighteen Years, Family of Today, where Krolia said if she had known Keith was alone, she would have picked him up herself.)





	Proof of Existence

Somehow with all that has happened, it seems that he still couldn't take it that well. His dad died just yesterday, and being in the orphanage was a bit much for him. 

The first thing he did was run to his father's grave to grieve a bit. Well, a lot. 

He isn't related to anyone anymore, he lost his father, he lose his mother, and he doesn't know any relatives willing to take him in. And if he was sent to the orphanage, the likelihood of the latter was close to zero. Effectively, everybody in the world at the moment is unrelated to him. 

The second thing he did was to trek through a desert, alone, as a seven year old, carrying nothing but the family hairloom blade that his father said his mother left him before she herself left. 

He desperately wants something, something to prove he has something else than himself to live for, and with all the immaturity he has, he could only throw a tantrum that nobody could answer. He knows that nobody will answer. He does so anyways until he is too tired to continue. 

The knife. It is the only thing that beckons him to survive. He presses his ear near the blade, feels the warmth of family despite the coldness of the blade, and sleeps alone on the floor in the now abandoned house that he used to live in.

He dreams of family, of his father, of happy times, of space, of wishing to see his mother and father in the afterlife. 

The morning after finds himself lost again. His actions yesterday were all because he was throwing a tantrum in denial of being left alone. He doesn't really know what to do, so he just paces around the house, searching for something eat and to find something to keep his hands and mind busy. 

He finds some leftover food, to which he heats up and waits for.

The dishes finds itself forgotten when he traversed outside to take a breath of fresh air after the meal. 

A spaceship has landed in the backyard of the house. He finds himself attracted to it, finding himself gradually walking towards it, bringing the knife he slept with with him. The door comes down, almost as him to welcome, and out steps… 

His mind instinctively tells him that the female alien that steps out is his mother. She is purple and furry and catlike and not at all like him, but his mind screams that she is his mother. Behind her is a younger female, roughly about his age, slightly taller than him, and to which his mind screams twin sister even though she is just as purple. 

He steps forward cautiously, even though his mind is telling him to just book it. Towards which direction, he is very unsure, but he steps forward and soon finds himself collapsing in tears in front of the female. 

She picks him up, tenderly picking him up as if he was one of them already, and he finds he doesn't mind. He finds it amazingly comforting, he finds natural to him and he finds himself yelling out ‘Kaa-san!’ on her arms amongst all the tears. 

‘Let's take your magic off, kit.’ she soothes, as she snaps her fingers and he watches in fascination as the pale skin he once has fades to a purple like hers. He feels his tail twitch in excitement and he finds his ears gleefully moving about freely. He could hear better, he could see better, and he find himself purring. And he finds himself very tired in the purrs of the one he calls his mother. 

As he falls asleep, he vaguely hears an ‘Akira, welcome home.’

\-----

He wakes up in a nest. He isn't sure of the time, but it was the best sleep he had in a long while. He finds himself tangled up in the one that he calls his mother, and the one he calls his twin sister. That said he seems to vaguely recall her name… 

‘Asahi.’ he mutters, as it struck him. He never written his name in Kanji, and his father never explained why. At first he thought it is because it was his father wanted it like that, but he now realises it was because his sister uses the exact same Kanji as he does. 

His sister’s ears twitch a slight bit at him calling her name, before slowly rousing as well. As he looks at her and she looks back, he wonders if he got it wrong. 

‘Akira.’ she says, before hugging him. He usually is wary of new people touching him, but this time, he finds himself okay with it. In fact, he finds himself wanting it. 

Then she launches the both of them into a play fight, which he appreciated. He liked play fights. Those kids back in school never did understand him. He wondered if it was because he wasn't human, but he shoved that thought away as he focused on having fun with his newly found sister. 

After a short while, their mother rouses from her sleep as well, and she watches the him and his sister play together. He currently had the upper hand when his mother called for them to go eat. Asahi looks like she wants a rematch afterwards as she moves towards the dining room and he follows. 

Kaa-san serves them something that smells really delicious, despite the fact he doesn't even know what it is. And he doubted he will ever know, since he saw outside the windows stars and space and the galaxies that he always want to be with. 

Whatever it was, he found himself enjoying despite what he thinks is his newly formed taste buds. He also finds himself asking for more since he has not eaten anything that morning he left Earth. 

She merely smiles, and gladly gives him more. He eats until he's full, then realises he is tired again. He wonders if he has different instincts in this new form of his. 

His mother giggles as she sees him about to fall asleep again. She carries him, and he dozes off in her arms again, like yesterday. In his mind, the only he could think about of how he found his family again and that as long people know about him, it is proof of him existing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! And so you get fluff. Lots of it.


End file.
